1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for interactive psycho/social evaluation and treatment of individuals and families, and to a method of using the device in the evaluation and treatment of individuals and families.
2. Background Information
The first step in the development of the invention was the awareness of a need for an interactive psycho/social measurement tool that both helps evaluate Attention Deficit Hyperactivity Disorder (ADHD) adults and plans treatment strategies that effectively reverses the anxiety, depression, hyper activity, inattention and acting out behavior usually associated with this disorder. Previously, there was no interactive psycho/social tool useful in the determination of ADHD, and according to some authors, the external rating scales that were used for evaluation contributed to the problem, rather than helped solve it. The present invention is suitable for interactive psycho/social evaluation and treatment of ADHD adults and others suffering from various psycho/social disorders.
As the development of this instrument continued, it became obvious that it had other uses, as well. Since the instrument helps the client see the ambiguities of his emotional defense patterns, as well as the behaviors that are developed to cope with those defenses, the instrument may be used with anyone who can read and understand the concepts. New adjectives (adjective cards) were added, and now the instrument is used as an interactive psycho/social tool with anyone of the appropriate skill level. It is particularly useful in understanding and predicting violence in all categories of individuals.